


Unexpected Reaction

by Settiai



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever reaction he had been expecting, that most certainly wasn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reaction

Loud noises echoed in the distance, the sound bouncing back and forth among the huge rocks that littered the area. Rodney McKay let out a shaky breath. It didn't sound like anyone from Atlantis was headed their way yet, considering the planet's natives used weapons that looked and sounded more like laser guns from a bad science fiction movie than actual weaponry.

Unfortunately, they still worked like real weapons even if they didn't look like them.

Rodney bit his lip, forcing himself to keep quiet even though he knew it would only increase his ever-growing dread. His leg throbbed from where one of the local soldiers had managed to get a lucky shot, and his entire body was starting to vehemently protest his skipping his last meal. He knew that he still had some time before he'd be in any risk of a major hypoglycemic reaction, but he still wished that he hadn't lost his supplies during the frantic run earlier.

"You okay, McKay?"

Not even bothering to look up, Rodney waved his hand in Lorne's direction. "Fine, fine," he said. "Aren't you supposed to be worrying about the potential murderous locals?" He finally glanced up and met the major's gaze. "If you let me get killed five minutes before we get rescued...."

Lorne chuckled and shook his head. "Just pretend that I didn't say anything."

If it had been Sheppard, Rodney wouldn't have hesitated to make the snappy comeback that was on the tip of his tongue. He would have jumped on the opening in an instant, partly to keep his mind off of everything going on around him and partly because he knew the colonel was pretty good at verbal sparring in his own right. In fact, if it had been any of the other military types he probably wouldn't have stopped either. If nothing else, it amused him to watch America's finest crumble under his wit.

Rodney wasn't sure why Lorne was any different. He supposed it was because he saw the major enough that he couldn't consider him just one of the nameless grunts that wandered the corridors of Atlantis, but not enough to actually feel _comfortable_ around him. Shaking his head, he just bit his tongue and settled back against the rock they were hiding behind. He was thinking way too much. Maybe he was closer to having a reaction than he had thought.

"Oh shit."

Well, that didn't sound good. Rodney's head snapped back up in an instant, unconsciously reaching down to rest his hand on his gun. "What?" he asked, wildly looking around. "Enemy soldiers? Hungry wraith? Giant man-eating wolves?"

"Soldiers," Lorne hissed, ducking down even lower behind the large rock that was hiding them. Then he did a slight double-taking, quirking his eyebrow as he glanced in Rodney's direction. "Giant man-eating wolves?"

Rodney snorted as he carefully pulled his gun out of its holster. "I thought everyone in Atlantis had heard about that already," he grumbled under his breath. "Radek must be slipping."

Lorne took a second to peer around the side of the boulder, the tension fading from his shoulders a bit. "He's going to other way," he said, a relieved look on his face as he settled back down. "So, wolves. I'm guessing that's why your team and those scientists came through the 'gate last week covered in bright purp--"

"Yes, yes," Rodney snapped, cutting Lorne off mid-word. "If you want details, talk to Zelenka. He apparently made a video of the entire horrifying hour."

Purposely ignoring Lorne's smirk, Rodney leaned back against the rock and reached down to tentatively poke at his injured thigh. His entire leg was throbbing, and he couldn't stifle a soft hiss of pain as his hand accidentally brushed against the burned skin.

"That's it," Lorne muttered.

Before Rodney even knew what was happening, Lorne had moved over beside him and was carefully examining the wound on his leg. McKay didn't say anything for a few seconds, but when the major touched his leg he snorted. "Please," Rodney said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm, "like I'm going to let anyone but a qualified doctor even think about looking at my leg."

Lorne just looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who was threatening me if I let you die."

Rodney opened his mouth to protest, but for once he couldn't think of a suitable comeback. He sat there a second, his mouth open, before he closed it and settled back against the boulder with a disgruntled grumble. Lorne just grinned and went back to studying the wound.

It was right then that the sound of gunfire echoed in the distance. Real gunfire.

They both looked up instantly, looking startled when they realized that there were mere inches separating their faces. As another round of gunfire went off, though, Lorne started to grin. Rodney joined him a few seconds later, as their sole remaining radio began to crackle. Whoever was on the other end wasn't close enough to actually make a clear transmission, but it was a sign that help was finally coming.

Before he realized what he was doing, Rodney leaned in and kissed Lorne.

It was just a quick peck, and both of them pulled away in an instant. Rodney looked just as surprised by his action as Lorne, and they just sat there staring at each other with blank looks on their faces. The radio crackled again, but neither of them even glanced in its direction.

Then Lorne started to chuckle.

Rodney blinked, an uncertain look on his face as he stared at the major. Whatever reaction he had been expecting, _that_ most certainly wasn't it. "It's not that funny," he muttered petulantly.

Lorne just shook his head, still grinning a bit. "Just tell me this," he said, "am I going to have to worry about a jealous Sheppard coming after me?"

"What?" Rodney stared at him, completely baffled. "What the hell does Sheppard have to do with anyth--"

He trailed off, a horrified look appearing on his face.

"I guess that's nothing more than a rumor then," Lorne said, an amused glint in his eyes as he watched Rodney's face.

Rodney started to reply, but then the radio started up again. "McKay? Lorne?" Sheppard's voice said, crackling with static. "You both better still be alive."

Lorne started to chuckle again, and Rodney couldn't help it. He joined in.


End file.
